Forbidden Haven and Promises
by fullflipgurl
Summary: Motoko has someone,he appears to her & runs away. Yet for some reason they keep coming together. Everytime he's around she feels safe though he brings the trouble. Is he Mr.Good Luck Or Bad Luck?
1. A past that needs revealing

Hi. I don't owe The characters of Love Hina. They were never my idea. But it was Ken Akamatsu. But I have to add,one of the main character of the story is my character and how this story goes is base on what I write. Anyways...Please reviews are fine. But don't be crucial. And Yeah I'm not much of a writer...So yeah continuing with the story.

A beautiful scenery seen before him. He gaze at it for a long period of time. He took a deep breath before releasing it. He love this. A waterfall. Trees surrounding him. And very green grass.

He shivered as he just remembered what had happened yesterday while a cold wind pass by making his hair flow a bit.

'Tsuruko. Damn her. She's beautiful as I remember. Beautiful in more ways than one. He thought about her. He knows Tsuruko is married. But he isn't exactly in love with her.

He merely love her. Not in love with her. Admire for her strength and that brain able to manipulate and make others crazy.' He sighed after this thought.

"My God. I wouldn't mind being killed by her. Wouldn't mind at all." He said to himself and then he remembered someone else. "But...I must find her. I must persuade Tsuruko to tell me where she is."

With that, he sat down on the grass,sighed deeply. A frown appearing on his face. As if he remembered something horrible.

'Do I even have a chance for her forgiveness? I'm starting to doubt it. Though that Keitaro...She seems to have given herself to him...' He blinked at his thoughts and adulty images popped in. 'Ergh! No not that!'

He shook his head a little to get rid of some fautly images. Curse that he even have those kind of imagination. 'And I call myself innocent?' He thought to himself, amused.

He stood up. Taking off of his garment waist above and headed for the waterfall. Wanting to refresh himself before approaching a more deadly path.

As he reaches the water fall. The water wetting him fully. He sighed. He has been sighing as usual. He had gotten use to being depress over her.

He sat down on the rock as the water from the fall hits him full on. But he didn't feel it as heavy, It was relaxing. He almost doze off until he sense a presence.

He just remain his eyes close. 'Tsuruko? Must be her.' He concluded in his thought. He didn't want to move. He wanted her to come to him.

"Shin. Would you love for me to get wet?" Tsuruko voice called out. It was pleasant at least for him it sounded like it. But to others,probably a threat.

"No,I don't think your dear beloved honoured husband would want his beautiful wife to get wet in front of a half naked man who isn't getting up at all." He stated,simply.

He stood up. His hair was down now and dripping wet. Revealing his lean and muscular body. Eight packs and a revealing line that goes to...

He starts walking toward Tsuruko and stopped in front of his clothes,picked up his towel and tried drying himself off. He ignored Tsuruko's presence completely until he was all set.

'He is rather bold to do those things in front of me.' Tsuruko thought. Though her features were friendly yet deadly. She waited patiently.

"Now. What is the meaning of the sudden appearance?" Shin asked. Not hint of being scared of Tsuruko even though he doesn't have a weapon to save himself and she has a weapon to kill him.

"You want to persuade me to tell where she is." Tsuruko stated simply. She had heard him say it not too long ago. She smiled as Shin wore a shocked expression.

'Damn woman. No privacy at all.' He thought as he looked at Tsuruko from down to up. 'Kendo as usual. I wonder why the husband married her. She doesn't hold some sexual appeal in it or does she?.' He wasn't able to contain the laughter for his thought of Tsuruko not appearing to have some appeal seems stupid. Tsuruko looked at him,wondered why he was laughing.

"I'm sorry. I was amused of the thought of you being appealing with a kendo.When normal men wouldn't find it so. It would be a turn off. I wonder about your husbands thought." He explained. Noticing that she had a confused looked on her face for a second and went back to collected part. Though she smirked at his words deciding to shoot him back with a remark.

"So you find my younger sister Motoko appealing in a kendo? You must not be normal." She stated calmly with a smile. He frowned.

"Speaking of your sister where is she now?" He asked awaiting for her answer. He has been wondering for years now where the younger Aoyama disappeared too.

"Hinata Inn. Though I doubt she'll be please seeing you." With that said Tsuruko turned and left. In a blink or two she had disappeared. Shin didn't bother to ask why she won't be please.

He knew exactly why she won't be. He knew she would try to kill him. But surely having many years passed by would have made her forgotten what he had done wrong?

"Damn! I wonder if she have at least gotten attractive over the pass years? Hopefully she had. Because I won't let myself get killed by a woman who isn't beautiful. She must be beautiful." With that he left. Started with the journey to find Hinata Inn.

"Wait? Hinata Inn? What the hell!? Where is that? Damnation!" With the curse he set off. Trying to speak to people around he meets asking for Hinanata Inn. No one seem to know where it is. He frowned. No progress at all. Not that he minded. He would prefer to not go at all because meeting her would be surrending to death. But he kept going. Wanting to meet Motoko.

As days and possibly weeks and months. He had himself an encounter.

"Young Man. There is no Hinata Inn. Only A girls dormitory. Simply you wouldn't want to go there?" The old lady spoke who sat next to him while he was busily trying to devour the ramen before him.

"Ahh! NO! I mean Yes! Wait...Huh?" He finished his food first before giving his attention to the very old lady who didn't even look at him. But she was laughing at his reaction. He frowned. Frowns alot.

"Why are you trying to find Hinata Inn,young man?" The old lady inquired. From this Shin was already observing her. Potential that she knows. "Does your girlfriend go there? A relative perhaps?"

"No" He said without hesitating at all.'More like death is awaiting me there or death will be shock to see me' He thought. "More of I want to apologize to someone who happens to reside there."

"My. You have upsetted one of those violent women. What a predicament you are in young man." The lady has said simply now ordering for a sake. Shin wondered if she can die now maybe soon enough.

But he smiled. The old lady was the only source of information he got about the death place. And he didn't mind talking to her. Since all he got from others were glares and disapprove look.

"Yeah. I must be a fool for seeking her even though I know she'll kill me. But at least I can say before in my death bed that I had tried. Can't I?" Shin asked. He laughed so did the old lady.

"My name is Shin. And you are old lady?" His politeness sure wasn't at the highest point. He's merely honest to everyone he meets not even thinking to be honest at all. Though he realized that being rude would cause him only enemies and physical pain for him he quickly said. "I mean...not an old lady but umm...with age...but um...still strong,yes." He sighed. His attempt failed almost immediately. Old lady laughed.

"My. Such a truthful young man you are. You can call me, Grandma Hinata." She said looking at Shin now. Shin nodded at her answer until a moment of realization hit him.

"Hinata? Then...You must clearly own the Hinata Inn? May I inquire where I may find it?" Shin wore a happy expression finally he found an answer for his death prayers. Though he wasn't quite sure himself if he was to dance with joy and thanked the old lady or kill the old lady and pretend that this encounter never happened.

"Actually. My grandson owns it now. Keitaro Urashima. He doesn't look anything like you,for sure." Grandma Hinata was actually taking moments to capture Shin's face features. "Such a Handsome face."

"Keitaro Urashima? Why is...a man a landlord of..a place where only girls reside? Is he still alive?" Shin barely heard Grandma Hinata's compliment because he was too busy trying to find an explanation why a man

is the land lord. 'Surely he must be dead. Surely he didn't try anything with her? I'm sure she would have killed him if even... If she hadn't? Then I'll kill him,myself?' His thought were evil,maybe jealousy. He shook his head a bit trying to get rid of the evil energy within him.

"If he is are you going to kill him?" Asked Grandma Hinata. Shin quickly nodded at this question. A suprise look appeared on her but she was smiling. 'At least a quite innocent face is truthful' she thought.

"Ano...Motoko Aoyama...Ma'am... You know her? Is she and Urashima some how in relation?" He didn't like the way he sounded. He sounded like he is jealous when clearly he isn't.

"No. My Grandson is engaged to Narusegawa. His promised girl. Yes,I do know the kendo girl." Grandma Hinata, noticed jealous tone in Shin's words. 'I see an Admire of Motoko?' Shin smiled.

"That sound...Fantastic. Promised girl,eh? I bet it is everything but paradise." He stated simply thinking of his experience with the word promise and a girl with it. Grandma Hinata nodded.

They now hold conversation with each other. Took hours. Questions and Answers.

A week passed with Grandma Hinata and Shin encounter.

From the Hinata Inn or Dormitory.

Naru and Keitaro sitting down closely within each other on the roof top enjoying the scenery. They had been engaged and have been told that his promise girl is really Naru.

They sat there, thinking of the past. Didn't seem it would end like this. So peaceful.

"Keitaro,I love you"

"I love you too,Naru"

They shared those word openly. Not caring anymore who can hear or not hear them. They love each other. That's all it matters.

Keitaro wrapped his arm around Naru's waist and pulled her closer to him. They stayed there until two blondish girls came to attack.

"KEITARO!! We wanna play!" Su exclaimed in her cute voice.

Su and Sarah,quite grown up now are still lacking some maturity in mind. They are still playful. Both had kicked Keitaro head on. Keitaro was sent rolling down the roof and was about to fall off completely

until Naru took his hand and with some force it stopped him from falling. But is some pure idiocy or bad luck Keitaro had, they both are falling now. Since Keitaro had pulled Naru trying to get up.

Keitaro landed with a big thud. While Naru never landed at all. Keitaro looked around for Naru to make sure she was okay. But she found her,alright. Safe within another's man arms!

Su and Sarah came down to where Keitaro is, just to make sure they hadn't over did it. But they had stopped dead track when they noticed who is holding Naru.

"Dork, you have some luck don't ya? Look at that! Having your fiancee quickly taken away from ya!" Sarah said teasing Keitaro but didn't even look at him but stared at the guy.

"Maybe he's more playful than Keitaro!!" Su suggested in a cute voice, happy to have another guy play mate.

"Naru?" Keitaro said. Trying to get Naru's attention away from the guy who is holding her freely.

Naru had heard Keitaro quite well. But was completely fascinated at the man who is holding her and saved her life. Fascinating. Handsome.

Shin looked at Naru and smiled at her. "So you're Naru Narusegawa. So that must mean that guy over there...is a jealous fiancee named Urashima,Keitaro. Correct?" Naru nodded. Didn't know what to say.

It was shocking enough to have him save her but to know her already was shocking.

"Would you like if I put your fiancee down,Urashima? Or would you rather glare at me and not even bother taking her away from my arms?" Shin speaks the truth and wasn't really reluctant to hold it back.

Keitaro was glaring at him. But when he realized what Shin said, He turned red. "Ah..Yes. Thank You." He said politely. He almost forgot that man who is rubbing against his ego had saved Naru's life.

Shin put Naru down, gently. 'Maybe I'm already getting in there bad side? I should have been more polite. It's not like I plan holding his fiancee. I'll be damn. Falling of a roof?' Shin thought.

"You are?" Naru asked. 'A very handsome guy. Who I wouldn't mind being held' Naru thought. But she quickly released them as she know she is in love with Keitaro.

"Mhm...My identity isn't that important. And I didn't mean to stay long. Just wanted to see if she is here. But I don't see her presence. So I must be leaving now." Shin bowed before them. Without waiting for their response he quickly turned away and walk toward the exit. He didn't want to do some jumping around for that would look weird or out of the ordinary at least.

"Wow! That guy was sure a looker!" Kitsune came out of the house with a bottle of sake,she held. Half Empty. "Lucky you Naru. Damn. I would give away my booze for him." She said seeing if Keitaro would react.

Keitaro just did. He frowned. Jealousy running through him. But quickly evaporated as Naru held his hand tight. He looked at Naru smiling.

"Quit teasing him,Kitsune. Beside I wouldn't even have a chance with him. A handsome guy like him possibly have a lover. So I'll stick with Keitaro to be safe." Naru said jokingly. But Keitaro made a face.

"Aww c'mon Kei-kun I was only joking. I love you. Don't forget it." Naru said. Keitaro smiled happily. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Eew. I can't believe Naru just let the dork kiss her." Sarah said in disgust but with joking tone. "C'mon Su! We need to think of a plan to attack Keitaro next time." with that being said Su and Sarah ran far away in some secret lair that was never mention.

"So who exactly was he looking for?" Kitsune asked the couple as she took a gulp of sake.

"I have no idea. But he did say he was gonna leave 'cause he didn't see her here. So it must be one of the resident he didn't see?" Keitaro said. His conclusion didn't sound dumb. It was smart actually.

"The only people he didn't see is Haruka,Shinobu and Motoko." Naru said. "But Haruka is with Seta. They left Sarah so she can go school but right now it's about to be winter break."

"Yeah. And what would that kinda man look for Shinobu? No offense or anything Shinobu is kinda young for him. Unless he is the man who likes young girls." Kitsune added with a hiccup.

"Motoko? What does he want from Motoko?" Keitaro asked but there is no answer for it. The only way they can find out who he is and if their guess is wrong is to confront Motoko.

In any case...

Shin started jumping from roof to roof when he was gone out of their sight. He was frowning again. He hasn't found her. Though he was happy he hadn't. He couldn't bring himself to see her. But he must.

He thought of ways for asking forgiveness. All seem pathetic and retarded that he quickly dislike it. And it was midly challenging getting direction about the place.

He battled the old lady for it. He easily defeated her. But he was admiring the old lady for having such good martial art moves. With that he concluded never to underestimate women no matter their ages.

He stopped. He smelled the scent. The scent of a girl who carries a sword. Deadly. He looked around. Or more of down in this case. He saw her. He was on one of the houses roof top. Just right after the stairs that leads to Hinata's Inn.

"Motoko?" He whisphered to himself. He didn't know what else to say. Didn't expect to see her in this way. Instead of wearing her old kendo clothes. She wore the more righteous clothing style.

She wore a simple top,color of black,complimenting her lean yet beautiful body. And she wore jeans. Tight jeans,enough to know she is fit and have long sexy legs. [How he sees Motoko

"I don't know which is more appealing. Her kendo or this." He said kind of loud that he cursed himself silently. "At least I won't be killed by an ugly woman." He laughed softly. He had no idea what is amusing about it.

"But then again. When did I ever thought of her as ugly?" He questioned himself. He had never said Motoko was ugly. No. Ever since he had met her,young. Never. He admired her. Though at first he was perplexed

on why a girl must act so manly,so tough when they can have men protecting them. He frowned. 'Men protecting them. I failed. Didn't I?' He thought. He sat himself on the roof quietly. Didn't bother to take on last look on Motoko for his guilty is bothering him.

Motoko was positive someone was looking at her. But she had gotten use to someone looking at her. Especially perverted guys. She would have glared at the guy who would stare at her but she didn't exactly know where the guy is. 'This guy is good. No presence at all' Motoko thought as she moved on and started walking up the stairs easily.

She just came home. She spent time with her friends she had met in Tokyo U. All her friends always pushed her to get some guy. They told her it was easy with her beauty. But she refused. Not when the only thing that happens on loving a guy is disappointment and heart break for her. She dated some guys. But she was always disappointed at them because they were no challenge.

As she reaches the top and open the door slowly.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" She said in a cheery voice but was replaced with question.

She was quickly pulled in and had the door shut behind her fast as her friends for how many years looked at her with curious eyes.

"Did I miss something?" She asked patiently as she put down her shopping bag.

Kitsune was laying down on the couch,possibly drunk as she nodded. While Naru and Keitaro looked at her with some difficult eyes.

Sarah and Su suddenly appeared hearing Motoko's voice.

"Oo! Motoko you're back! Did you bring us candies?" asked Su. Motoko nodded as she sat herself on another couch that isn't occupied yet. She pointed at the shopping bag she just put down.

Su and Sarah quickly took the bag and start their hunt for sugary snackings.

"Dork here was jealous this morning. Cause Naru was saved by this guy. And he happens to be looking for you. Or so they think." Sarah explained while grabbing all the sugar snacking she can get.

Naru and Keitaro sweat drop as sighed. They must thank Sarah later to putting it in a simple matter of terms. Kitsune was already dozing off with a hiccup.

Sarah and Su exited with the candies and left the four or maybe three people, to talk about the happenings.

"What guy?" Motoko could only ask. She was suspicious. So she was right. Someone has been looking at her awhile ago. But she didn't know who.

"We don't know his name. He said in a coolly way that his identity isn't important." Keitaro explained.

"What makes you guys think,he is looking for me?" Motoko asked. Naru bit her lower lips and Keitaro shrugged.

A minute of silence.

"It was a hunch. He saved me. He looked like he has skills similar to yours but he didn't show it." Naru said. "No swords though. Maybe he thought haivng a sword is a dead give away." Naru suggested.

"What would that guy want with me?" Motoko asked sighing from tiredness. Naru and Keitaro both shrugged at that.

"Not to worry Motoko! He is gone anyways." Keitaro smiled hoping the issue would be drop since it doesn't seem to be dangerous.

Motoko nodded. When they were about to relax and go back to the normal,if it was consider normal a scream was heard.

"That was Shinobu!" Naru gasped. Motoko grabbed her sword and hurried to the sound and Keitaro followed,so did Naru.

Back to him

A girl yelling loudly. He frowned. 'Why do girls yell so loud' He thought. As he approached the girl.'How did I get myself in this situation?'

"Calm Down Girl. The wolf is gone." With that he tried analyzing what he said,if he did make sense. 'A wolf? Why would there be wolf here!? Damn what kinda place is this!?'

She was crying. Shaking.

"Don't be scared. The wolf is gone. I probably scared him to death." saying that,he wondered which scared the girl. The wolf or him suddenly appearing right before she was close to be devoured. He smiled.

Shin went closer to her held out his hand to help her. She took it slowly. He lifted her up and some how without knowing his own action. He wiped away her tears with his hands.

Shinobu stared at him. His hand feels warm against her cheeks. She didn't take her eyes off of him. Afraid that he may do something that will take advantage of her.

Shin quicly took his hands away from her cheeks. "I don't bite." Was all he said. As if he can read her thoughts.

"What kinda girl are you? Attracting some danger like that. Or more who are you?" Shin asked though he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his bloody left arm. He had use it to shield the girl.

He cursed himself when the wolf's teeth plunged within his skin and then meat. The wolf attacked so fast and he was so far at the moment it had attacked at the girl that he didn't thought of an idea to block it.

"Shi-" she was cut off. As someone yelled her named

"Shinobu! SHINOBU! SHINOBU!!!"

It was Motoko,Naru and Keitaro. Shinobu was glad they had come. But she didn't exactly needed help. She was worried about the guy that had saved him.

Shin felt a cold chill go down his spine as he heard similar voices and a very scary voice that belong to Motoko. He looked and he was right it was Motoko with the bloody deadly weapon.

Motoko,Keitaro and Naru noticed Shinobu in an instant. But they noticed the guy before her who was bloody. "It's him!" Naru and Keitaro said in unison.

Motoko took out her sword from it's cover and sliced the wind. Making the wind twirl. It was strong that you can actually see the wind. It came to get Shin.

Shin stood his ground as the wind came for him. The twirling wind cutted part of his clothes. A sweat drop may had appeared on his face but he held it in.

'God. Luckily I have good luck. At least she didn't kill me yet.' Shin thought. He didn't move from where he was. He didn't even look frighten at the attack.

Motoko jumped and landed in front of Shinobu.

"Shinobu stand back let me take care of him! You bastard how dare you take advantage of an innocent girl!" Motoko shouted at him. Now he was furious but he didn't show it.

As Naru and Keitaro camed they both said something similar.

"Haha! You only pretended to be innocent saving my fiancee when you're just a slime wanting Shinobu and her body!" Keitaro shouted. Naru didn't say anything. Didn't accuse him. Shin was thankful.

He doesn't like being accused of something he didn't do. He didn't say anything while Motoko was preparing herself for a more deadly attack.

'Wow,my death came sooner than I thought and for the wrong reasons' He thought while a smile appeared.

"Motoko. Stop. He didn't try anything. He saved me." Shinobu said putting her hand on Motoko's left shoulder to give her a message of calm down.

Motoko looked over her shoulder seeing Shinobu. She was confused.

"What do you mean? You screamed." Keitaro asked. "He's just a pervert I knew it! A desperate one who would take on any helpless girl." With that statement Shin couldn't contain his anger anymore.

He appeared behind Keitaro and in front of Naru, his back facing her. Within his right hand was Motoko's sword. Motoko blinked. She didn't realize the sword has been taken away. Naru gasped in horror.

"How dare you" Shin said icily. A tone of death in his voice. Keitaro shivered. Shin moved the sword closer to Keitaro so close it was already touching the skin of his neck.

"Please don't do it!" Naru begged. She doubted that Keitaro would be immune to this attack. She placed both of her hands on Shin's left hand which is bloody. She shaked it trying to get his attention.

Naru was crying. Crying. Shin frowned. He hated when a woman cries. Hated when they yell. Hated when they have to resort to begging. Shin laughed.

"I was only joking." He dropped the sword on the ground and faced Naru with a worried smile. "Please Ms.Narusegawa,don't cry. I won't take his life even though he did accused me of cruel things without getting his damn facts right. Doesn't even know me yet he is quick to judge. Surely your fiancee isn't like this at all. To be judgemental of people so quickly." Naru nodded. "I forgive him" Reassuring her that he holds no grudge.

"Urashima. You're alright." Shin stated. "But please don't upset me. I am not the type of person who let others put me down when it is false."

'I speak so calmly to people I don't know. Yet I'm scared to acknowledge her presence. But I must.'He thought. He looked at Motoko now, who never took her eyes off of him.

His smile evaporated as she is glaring daggers at him.

"Are you glaring at me 'cause I have easily took your sword without your notice or that I had threaten your friend's life or is it I dropped your sword like it is not important?"

Keitaro and Naru stared at him,thinking the same thing. 'Boy does he have guts to pissed off Motoko.' Shinobu went to Naru and Keitaro trying to seek comfort of safety from them.

Motoko was pissed. Pissed that he took her sword so fast and unnotice. And not having to protect Keitaro from her own sword. Also,the treatment her sword has gotten.

"All of it" She said simply reaching for her sword. Shin frowned.

"You're going to kill me for the wrong reason Mo-chan." He said. He almost cursed himself for saying that nickname. That can only mean that he is close to Motoko. Or to him,Motoko is close.

Motoko blinked at him. Confused again. 'Wrong reason? Mo-chan?' She ignored the Mo-chan part. "What other reason is there?" Shin sighed.

"You swore you would kill me some day if ever you see me again. You promised." Shin said knowing too well he has to explain more but didn't want to at least bothered to.

As if remembering something from the past Motoko's eyes widened. She gulped.

"Shin? Is it you...?" Motoko asked. Not believing what she is seeing. The man before him was someone she thought was dead and never to come back. The man before him she had put a dead mark on.

"Yes. It's me. Shin. I came here because of your promise to kill me." Shin said it so calmly that Naru,Keitaro and Shinobu almost thought killing him wasn't a big deal.

"You're a fool! Why seek for your death?" Motoko angered voice shouted.

"Because maybe letting you kill me..You would forgive me...Perhaps?" Shin asked. He had hoped for the forgiveness. He dreaded the death part that comes with it.

She sighed. Her anger gone. She wanted to hit him though. For his logic of getting her to forgive him is going too far. Maybe he wasn't even using logic.

"I think you're an idiot,Shin." She put her sword inside the covers and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it.

"I am an idiot. I found that out myself the day you swore you hate me with all your life that if ever I come for you,you would kill me. And you also said you'll only forgive me if I am dead." A sad tone in his voice made Motoko opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment. 'He's sad?'

"You honestly took my threat seriously?" Motoko asked. Shocked that he had nodded. She was going to laugh but seeing how Shin feature was sad she didn't.

"Honestly. I thought you were dead." Motoko talked about dead in a simple matter that Shin was even wondering if death to her was a big deal or not.

"You must be seeing ghost then." Shin said with a smile. A smile and then he collapsed.

"Shin!" Motoko yelled as she tried to awaken him. "Wha? I didn't even noticed he was badly injured. From what?"

"From the wolf. He used himself to blocked the attack so I would be safe." Shinobu said shaking a bit. "But he said before like...well he was cursing..something about poison."

"Damn. And he didn't even say a word of how he's hurting. Stupid as usual." Said Motoko with her cold voice but worried as well.

"You go ahead Motoko, Naru and I will take him upstairs and you prepare whatever you can do to help your friend." Said Keitaro urging Motoko to go. With that Motoko hurriedly left.

"Shinobu. You go ahead now. Clean yourself and just relax ok?" Keitaro suggested and Shinobu nodded and did what she was told.

3 Days passed

They had took care of Shin and his injuries. But they had a hard time trying to get rid of the poison that could have killed him.

With Motoko suggestion to keep an eye on him, they put him in her room. Since Motoko knows him and she knows how to handle these kind of things.

But she was worrying now. He hasn't waken up for three days.

He was laying on a futon while Motoko was near him sitting down quietly. Next to her was ramen. She had been making ramen for she remembered Shin's favorite food is ramen.

"Damn you,Shin. You said you came here for forgiveness and by that I have to kill you. But doesn't mean you have to die." Motoko whisphered softly. A knock on the sliding door.

"Motoko,It's me Naru. May I come in?" Naru asked. "Yes,Naru. What is it?" As Naru came in opening the sliding door and closing it. She's wearing her huge thick glasses again.

She sat herself near Motoko and was now looking at Shin.

"Well. I was wondering are you guys brother and sister?" Naru didn't want to ask this. But Kitsune and the others were wondering. Since they noticed Shin is good looking and so is Motoko,that they thought they can be possibly related. Though Naru on the other hand highly doubt it.

"No. Why would you think that? Surely I wouldn't try to attack my own brother." Motoko said. Naru thought of that as well. But she was kind of forced to ask and she was curious about something.

"Because the others said both of you are good looking that you can be relatives. He is good looking. I hope he wakes up soon." Naru said before realizing that was too much truth to be said that she blushed.

Motoko laughed softly at this. "I see. I hope so too." Not wanting to embaress Naru further.

"So what is he to you,Motoko?" Naru asked boldly. She figured she couldn't take it out with the type of conversation so she just went for the obvious one.

Motoko blinked at the question,looking at Naru,being suprised by the question. She didn't know what to say. A friend? An enemy? Which is it?

"Mhm. It's complicated. I don't know if I should say friend or enemy,Naru." Motoko said looking at Shin now.

"I was thinking more." Naru said.

"Huh?" Motoko was now shocked at Naru's bold statement. Naru stood up and waved her hand in front of her face so much, gesturing it was nothing. With that she left.

Motoko laughed softly noticing how Naru had waved her hand so much,it was more imaginable if it was Keitaro. 'I guess they influenced each other.' She thought.

"Mo-chan" Shin was awake and sitting down looking at her. As their eyes met. Motoko was about to think he was going to say something romantic until "I thought you killed me." Ungrateful tone.

Motoko in impulse had punched Shin with her right hand, hard on his face. He wasn't sent out flying though. He didn't even move. Said any sound that has something to do with pain.

Shin right hand grabbed Motoko's wrist,seeing how his left arm is still hurting. Gently he moved her fist away from his face,revealing a frown. He put her fist down on his lap though he didn't let it go.

He didn't want to let it go because he was scared if he was about to recieve another blow.

"But thank you." He said. The frown disappearing. He smiled at Motoko. Motoko was taken back.

"My hand,Shin." Motoko reminding him. 'Did he forget he is holding my hand?' she thought.

"I know. I didn't forget. I'm holding onto it for my own safety. Unless you had plans on feeding me with that ramen." Motoko looked at him. Waiting for a moment and nodded. Shin let go. She reached for the ramen.

And fed Shin quietly. She didn't know what to say to him. Not seeing him for so long and thinking he was dead,didn't help her.

A couple of minutes passed and Shin had devoured all of the ramen and the soup. Shin took a good look at Motoko.

'Eh...A tank top and short? Is she trying to attract men or something?' He thought.

"So Mo-chan who bathed me?" Motoko almost choked at the question. 'Can't believe he is this bold after so many years'

"Well..." Before Motoko could answer Shin's face came close to her face. Just one inch and their lips would have touch. She was looking directly at his eyes. His emerald eyes with some gold in them.

"Mo-chan. Tell me who bathed me and don't turn your head away because if you do our lips would meet." Shin smiled at this. "Must be you,right?" She didn't dare nod because any movement of her head would mean kissing him,the bold and rather truthful Shin.

The sliding door had open. Revealing Kanako. Motoko looked at her and she realized she had moved her head. Their lips had grace each other for a second and then it was gone. Now Shin's lips kissed Motoko's cheek.

"What is this Motoko?" Kanako looking back at Motoko. "Already offering yourself to an injured man?" Motoko glared at her.

Shin backed away from Motoko and looked at Kanako. She was wearing a goth impression kinda dress. Though it suit her rather nicely. She is beauty.

"Wow,Mo-chan. You have such a beautiful friend." Shin complimented Kanako. Kanako did a "Mhph" just to hide her blush.

Shin stood up and walked toward Kanako and took her hand and shaked it. "Please to meet you Miss Kanako."

"How do you know me?" Kanako asked remembering she never gave her name away nor did Motoko speak it.

"Your grandmother mad'am" Shin never let go of Kanako's hand. He was waiting if she was going to say something about it. He wanted to let go already but Kanako was holding his hand too with some grip.

"You are,Sir?" Kanako asked. She may had been unsuccesful at having her own brother. But this guy before her was a Bonus. She didn't want to let him go.

"I'll tell you if you let go of my hand." Shin said noticing the wanting in Kanako's eyes. Though he really didn't mind being want by such a beautiful woman. He actually love her style.

"I'll let it go if you tell me." Kanako shot back. Shin was laughing in amusement. Couldn't believe something was against him now,in argument. Before he could answer back,someone did it for him.

"Shin" Motoko said his name with some intense aura put into it. She stood up. She couldn't help but want to smash Shin against a brick wall for leaving her so soon without saying anything about the kiss.

"Ok,Now you can let go of my hand." Shin said. Scared at the moment sensing some anger out of Motoko. Kanako did let go but she was glaring at Motoko.


	2. Who exactly are you

I am new to writing. How the story goes is my idea. I don't bother checking errors. x-x; So I apologize if you can't bare it. I'm not exactly a person who speak english with correct grammar. My first language is tagalog.

But anyways,I can double check. But I am lazy. So spare me the hatred for me for having errors. I am only human.

The characters in this story are not mine. Ken Akamatsu is the creator of Love Hina. Though I may say Motoko character...he was inspired by the character in Inuyasha named Kikyou.

Anyways,I do owe one character and that is Shin. I should thank Shin without him this story is dead. DEAD. I wouldn't have the imagination I am getting.

Please Enjoy. Review are quite..acceptable. There is always room for improvement and inspriration.

"What do you want Kanako?" Motoko glaring back at her. She would glare at Shin if she can.

"Brother told me there was this guy that almost killed him and you didn't do anything to save him?" Kanako spat. Shin sweat drop and chuckled uneasily.

'Brother? Keitaro Urashima? I'll be damn. Doesn't look anything alike.' Shin thought for a moment looking at the two women before him. 'Boy,they sure love glaring.'

"I was in a moment of shock. My sword was taken away before I could have blink my eyes." She sighed at that thought. She wondered why Shin was fastet than her. Faster than Tsuruko.

"Excuses,Excuses. Now look even Shin here is injured because of your lacking skills." Kanako stated her eyes looking at Shin in a worried way than Shin was flustered to worry her so much.

He even noticed the closeness tone. As if Kanako and himself are closer than what people would have thought. But they really aren't close.

Motoko noticed Shin getting flustered and his expression softing up,while looking at Kanako. She didn't know what to do with him. She wanted to smash him,that's for sure. And drag him far away from Kanako.

"Actually,Kanako...Motoko saved my life. I was lacking skills and have gotten bitten by a poisonus wolf. And I was the guy that had threaten your brother life because he had accused me of something so insulting that I couldn't bare letting it go without teaching him a lesson. Um...I was the one who took Motoko's sword too. So please don't be angry of Motoko. Be angry at me." Shin explained to Kanako. Didn't want Motoko getting the blame for it. He didn't expect Keitaro was a snitch too. But he is amusing.

Kanako blinked at Shin explanation of honesty. Shin expected her to change view about him but she never. Motoko was in wonder why Shin suddenly stopped calling her Mo-chan even though she did appreciate him for saving or telling the truth about the whole situation.

"It's okay,Shin. My brother loves jumping to assumption. Oh. You got bitten. I hope you feel a lot better." Kanako reached Shin's arm and her arm looped around his. "let's go,Shin."

"Oh. A tour? I loved to." Shin said simply. He would love a tour. But he isn't in the proper condition at the moment. "But I have to decline. Because I don't have any top clothing on and I still feel weak."

Kanako released herself from Shin and was standing in front of him now.

Kanako took a good look at Shin standing up. She blushed. She couldn't contain it any longer. Shin had a lean built in him but he sure is muscular with eight packs and that line...

"Alright. If you say so,Shin." With that Kanako left actually smiling while blushing, a rare occurance. Motoko couldn't help but feel a sting somewhere within her. She didn't know why or where.

"Mo-chan. I'm sorry. People seem to have assumed it was your fault. I only give you more trouble don't I." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Shin remembers ever since he had met Motoko all he ever cause her was trouble and possible pain. 'I'm a curse to her. I don't know why I tried asking for forgiveness when I only give her trouble' He sighed. Trouble featured appeared on his face.

"No. That's not true. You actually give some excitement in my life. I mean...umm..." Motoko couldn't quite say it. Either wanting to smash him or wanting to hug him so he would stop the sadness.

Shin closed the sliding door while Motoko was trying to find something to say. After closing it,Shin realized Motoko isn't going to finish her sentence which only led him into wonder world.

Shin faced her. Started walking towards her. So close now,she could feel his breathing. It kind of had a tickling feeling for her. Shin was smiling at her again. Reminding of Motoko of the earlier kiss.

"Thank You,Mo-chan. You always excite me in more ways than one." He said it. But he didn't quite know what he meant by it. " I missed you too much."

"Huh..You..Um..did?" Motoko couldn't figure out what was going on. She was feeling hot. Maybe because a handsome man stands so close to her and confessing he had missed her.

"Yeah. I used the death promise an excuse to see you again. Your sister didn't think much of it. She really thought I was looking for you so I can be killed by your hands." With that said Shin grabbed both of her hands with his own. He brought them up,close to his mouth. Slowly he let his lips touch both of her hands. Gracefully touching. But his eyes never left Motoko's eyes. Motoko's heart rate was going faster than usual.

Slowly he let go of her hands. Motoko couldn't say anything for his weird action. She didn't even thought of smashing him now.

'Shin...ahh...Now I don't know what to say. Damn it. Motoko say something! Like what? I don't know say something at least! Something dumb in front of a beautiful man? No..What!? He's my childhood...friend or enemy! How hard is it??' She thought. She never figured if he was an enemy or a friend maybe more as Naru had thought.

"I love your room. It truly is you. With all these swords and armor around..." Shin said looking around the room. Didn't bother to look at Motoko now. 'Dojo is yours then?' he thought.

"Shin" she slapped him hard and slapped him again. He didn't expect this. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She bursted out yelling. Shin thought if this was a trick question.

He didn't answer. He let Motoko finish her slapping.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked back. He didn't exactly know why she slapped him for like one hundred times. His cheeks are red and hand marks started appearing.

"You come here. Looking for me. Saved Naru's life. Then disappear like you're some mysterious guy looking for a prey. And then you save my friend Shinobu from a beast that almost killed you and then..."

Motoko closed her mouth tightly. She didn't want to say about the kiss and Kanako all around him. That would only lead him thinking she's jealous. When she isn't.

"What's wrong with my action?" Shin asked curious what he had done wrong to make Motoko think something is wrong with him. 'She's nuts.' He thought.

"You kissed me!" She didn't close her mouth so tight since she had revealed what is upsetting her. Shin blinked at this. 'Kiss? Only that she slaps me to near death. She's mad!' Shin thought he would have laugh if it wasn't for the look of upset on Motoko's face.

"I wouldn't call it a kiss. Your lips merely touch mine. It's like skin touching. How is it that it upset you so much?" Motoko didn't know now. She didn't know why she was upset at a mere second of lips touching.

"I...don't know. But stalking me is weird...Beyond weird." Motoko said trying to cover up. She was sure before it was him who had been following her a few days ago.

"Not really. It's more of coicidence that we are at the same place at the same time." Shin logical explanation of weird action is fascinating, as the eavesdropper listen closely.

"Wow. Haha. Motoko is weak against him huh?" Kitsune whisphered as she listened carefully.

"But she is deadly. Did you hear her slap him how many times?" Keitaro asked the two woman with him.

"Yeah,but he isn't sent out flying like you usually do Kei-kun." Naru said completely amazed at how strong a man can hold himself against a powerful woman like Motoko.

"Whoa! Kiss!?" The three were suprised as the two people inside discussed the kiss.

"Haha he sure has a funny way of putting logic in a kiss." Kitsune added, drinking her sake that she didn't quite finish yet.

"Stalking? He's been stalking Motoko?" Naru whisphered softly. They listened more closely now since the conversation is exciting.

Keitaro chuckled softly. "I think I could learn a thing or maybe four things from him..." Keitaro was elbowed by Naru. "oww" he was sushed.

Shin walked slowly to the sliding door. So lightly and slowly he never made a sound at all. His pointer finger from his right hand was against his lips. Signaling Motoko to be quiet.

"Mo-chan...I must tell you...something I've been holding deep within me...ever since the day we have left each other..." Shin said softly as if trying to make it sound he was far away from the people listening.

Motoko decided to play along. It's better than arguing with him. Since his logic is as bold as him.

"What is it...?" She asked curiously. Looking at Shin waiting for him to open the door soon. But he didn't. He was looking at Motoko with a different expression on. An expression of longing.

"That...I'm fond of you." He said it loudly. With that he turned to the door and open it with a fast force that the three eavesdropper came tumbling foward to meet Motoko.

"I am so happy you three have visited me to see if I am okay. As you can see I am." He smiled politely at the three. He helped them get up. The three couldn't say anything but nod and go along with Shin.

"Yeah! That's exactly what we are doing!" Keitaro said suddenly. Laughing a bit. Shin joined him and nodded.

The fox eyed girl eyed Shin. "Since our cover is blown. What's up with you two?" Shin looked at Kitsune. He knows the face,doesn't know her name.

"Nothing. I'm quite sure Motoko isn't weak against me. She slaps hard." Shin stated simply. Nonchalant at the most. Motoko stared at him trying to figure what the hell is he talking about.

"Wah? You heard us?" Naru asked. Giving Motoko a questioning look. Motoko shook his head.Now realizing what he was talking about.

"I..never actually heard you guys. Too quiet to even hear for me." Motoko said. 'How the hell he can hear them? and I can't?' she thought.

"Urashima. Is there a place I can bathe?" Shin asked directing his attention at the manager. Keitaro was staring at Shin. Wondering how'd he know.

"This is a girl dormitory. As you are the only guy beside for myself...they can only accept you...you're the manager here. And...Well you must have bathe somewhere that males are acceptable. So I am asking you"

As if answering Keitaro's question. 'He's good. He thinks. Reasoning quite amazing' Keitaro thought.

"Ahh Yes. Let me show you then. Umm Shin?" Shin nodded and followed Keitaro. But stopped for a moment.

"A reminder. Eavesdropper need to be careful as well. Because they can have other people listening into them. Especially one with good ears." With that he completely followed Keitaro.

Motoko sighed. She was happy he's gone for now. Finally she can think straight without him distracting. But she still sees two woman staring at her now with question look.

"Who exactly is he,Motoko?" Naru asked. It's not like everyday a guy appears and seeking a friend of hers with some great fighting skills and observant as well.

"Yeah!" Kitsune said. Drinking more sake. She was carrying more bottles of sake as she sat herself down in the room.

"I...Do...I really have to,don't I?" Motoko looked at the two who nodded in unison. They all sat down.

"I met him when I was a child. He was a child. We're the same age actually right now. He was some what a friend. Maybe less. I had gotten used to talking to him about Kendo and the Dojo.

He found it funny I was dedicated so much with kendo. But he didn't really stop me from trying to reach my goals. Didn't really encourage me. But we had spar before. I guess in a way he helped me.

He and I used to get into trouble alot. Especially when he gets the idea of hunting for demons. He usually has logic to persuade me enough to go with him. But he stopped after the incident that happened."

Motoko said. Now finding out why Shin said he only gives her trouble.

"What incident?" asked Naru,curious of the relationship between Shin and Motoko.

"There was this demon. He and I wanted to see if we can handle it. But it ended up the demon was strong and we were young and naive. I was scared. So scared I have a phobia for turtles. He apologized for it.

With that incident he never asked me for another journey that deals with demons. Also, about Tsuruko's husband..." Motoko said.

"What about Motoko's husband? Do Shin have a relation with him?" Naru asked while checking if Kitsune is still paying attention. She was a little bit. She's drunk,close to passing out.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. My sister's husband have hatred over Shin's family. With reason unknown to me. My sister married him,leaving the path of the sword giving the responsibility to me,when I was still weak. Shin was sadden at my sister's action of the marriage. But he was glad that I get to have the dojo. Though I have told him I dreaded it because I wasn't as strong as my sister. Like I had,Shin amired my sister.

I kinda concluded that he had held hidden feelings for Tsuruko. Because it felt like he was heart broken about the marriage. Tsuruko was kind to Shin. But her husband wasn't. That's why Shin had avoided Tsuruko but not me. He frowned mostly when he sees me practicing kendo. He said I won't get to follow my dreams,if I marry or fall in love with a foolish man. That is why I wasn't open to men..." Now she thinks about it Shin had influenced her more than she would have liked or realized.

"So...You were open to him though." Naru pointed out,considering Shin is a man and Motoko seem to have been open to him since young.

"Yeah. But we were kids. I didn't consider him as a lover." Pointed Motoko,knowing where Naru is leading her. She would have suspect for Kitsune to try this but not Naru.

"Mhm..was he ever open to you?" Naru asked.

"Now that you ask...He never actually...said...or open anything to me... That's shocking. For the many years I've known him. Never." Motoko said.

"Why'd did you two parted? Why does he seek you now?" Naru asked giving a curious look at Motoko. 'He isn't open to her...I see. He knows more of Motoko than she knows about him.' Naru thought.

"I...He tried killing..my brother in law. He asked for my forgiveness. During the process of trying to kill my brother in law. He kind of used me." Motoko explained.

"Used you!? So he isn't at all innocent?" Naru's eyes had widened at the thought of Shin using Motoko to kill.

"He...was caught. Because my brother in law used me to get Shin out. My brother in law had said that he would let the demons get me or he himself will kill me if Shin doesn't surrender." Motoko said remembering far back in the days of what trouble she had been put on along with Shin. 'He knows then,how much trouble he had caused me.' Motoko thought.

"Whoa! Surely Tsuruko wouldn't let him kill you. You're her family." Naru didn't know what else to say. That simple guy appearing is opening up doors she never thought happened for Motoko.

"Tsuruko didn't know. Shin gave himself up. But my brother in law did try killing me just to see what Shin would do. Shin protected me. That's when I concluded he died. Because last I remember I was back inside my own room at Kyoto. My sister with a worried look. Made me promise not to seek someone who is gone. Apparently my brother in law didn't mention about him trying to kill me and Shin trying to save me." Motoko said. She sighed sadly. Remembering the young Shin back then. His blood spraying all over the places as the Kendo she had pratices tortured him. He never shed a tear of pain in front of her. But she was shaking at seeing him in pain.

"Ahh..Motoko. At least tell me he isn't a bad guy in your life so I wouldn't assume things" Naru said realizing Motoko is alive because of Shin.

"I'm sorry. It seem people love to assume who and what Shin does or have done." Motoko stated simply.'I should thank him. I never gotten a chance. And for him to come searching for me readily to die.' Motoko thought.

"Urashima,Your fiancee is lovely." Shin commented as they had stationed themselves inside the hot spring.

"Quite she is. I'm lucky she loves me. She and I had promised something when we were children." Keitaro said smiling as his eyes were closed,feeling relax and finally having a guy to talk to.

"Promise? What kind of promise? A promise of love? Marriage? err. Death?" Shin suggested. It's always the word promise that gets to him.

Keitaro's eyes flew wide open at the mention of death with promise. He chuckled a bit. "What's with you and death,Shin?" Keitaro asked.

"Too many happenings with death. Possibly death is always stalking me." He joked at the matter. But he was serious about death stalking him. Keitaro didn't notice.

"Oh. Well I promised Naru,that she and I would go to Toyko U together. It did happened after many failure. I worked hard. It paid off. As you can see I'm quite happy! Though the women in this Inn are a handful.

I met them in some akward situation. It's like dangerous. They always send me flying being accused of doing perverted things to them. It's like I have the worst luck of all." Keitaro commented laughing.

"Urashima. You have peeped haven't you. You saw all of them?" Shin asked closing his eyes. He felt Urashima become tense in his question.

"Well. Kind of. I even kinda broke some of their hearts. Like Mutsumi then Motoko..." Keitaro said sighing. "It's not like I meant to hurt them." He tried defending himself though Shin didn't even say bad about it.

"It's okay Urashima. You are in love with a woman. And you didn't let any obstacle get to you. Even if those obstacle are hard. You love her." Shin explained completely in a calm tone.

"Yeah! Thanks. At least you understand where I am coming from." Keitaro smiled. 'This is better than having him trying to kill me. He is scarier than anyone around here.' Keitaro thought.

"Yes. I completely understand. Even though I never quite had experience it myself." Shin said being truthful,he had never been in a relationship.

"You never? Wow you're more pathetic than I am!" Keitaro said it so easily that he almost choked. 'Oh No! He's gonna send me flying over the earth's atmosphere!' He thought.

"Haha! Yeah. I am aren't I? It's just that I never quite seen a girl to have myself challenge. They don't drive me to wanting. Though your sister Kanako is...attractive." He said.

"WHA!? My sister? Kanako? Haha. Don't tell me you're gonna try and date her?" Keitaro asked even though he didn't mind at all.

"I'm twenty. Don't you think I should start dating?" Asked Shin. 'Kanako is beauty' he thought. Keitaro nodded.

"So with that nod,I have your permission to ask to date her?" Shin asked looking directly at Keitaro who looked back.

"Don't hurt her." Was all Keitaro could say. Shin nodded. He agreed not to hurt her, not intentionally at least. Every relationship has painful moments. Every relationship have ending or continuation.

"Ahh. Shin! What about Motoko?" Keitaro asked. Remembering, that Shin had been looking for her. And having eavesdropped at their conversation awhile ago.

"What about her?" Shin asked. 'What about her exactly. I merely came here to seek forgiveness. Or am I lying to myself?' He thought.

"I thought you like have feelings for her awhile ago. Over hearing you guys and all. I heard the word 'fond' at least." Keitaro explained.

"Ah.Fond. I adore her. That's all. " Shin said. Putting any further thoughts ended.

"Or is it?" Keitaro asked jokingly. That hit Shin hard. He couldn't quitely explain why he had seek her for so many years. He can't explain why he hadn't given up. He even risked his life by talking to Tsuruko.

"I'm not quite sure,Urashima." He was troubled. Keitaro noticed so he didn't push the issue any further.

Motoko and Naru had helped their friend Kitsune back to bed since she appears to be sleeping.

"She would get a sour after taste after this night." Naru said. Motoko looked at Kitsune and turned to leave.

"I'm going to turn in now,Naru." Motoko explained as her friend question her movement. Naru nodded. She too was tired. She was glad to know a part of Motoko's passed. Before it was only her sister they know about. Now they are starting to know the man.

Motoko yawned as she headed towards her room. She went in only to be suprised by a man that is toweled waist down. She blushed almost immidietly.

"Ahh. Sorry." Was all Motoko could master now looking down on the floor. 'I should have knock. But this is my room! Then again he did sleep him for three days,of course he would change here...' She thought.

"I'm sorry. I should have put a sign saying 'dressing' so you wouldn't have the pleasure to see me close to naked." Shin said. 'Always the bad timing aren't I?'

"WHA!? Pleasure? I'm not having pleasure seeing you half naked!" Motoko answered back. Shin looked at her with questioning eyes.

"So shall I go naked then?" With that he almost took off all the blocks to see him fully until Motoko suddenly reached for his hand holding it tightly so it won't release the clothing."NO!"

"C'mon. It's not like you didn't see me naked before." He said. No shame in his bone. No shame at all.

"That was years ago! We were young! We didn't know any modesty we have now. But I guess..you're more bold!" She said red as a cherry as she was reminded of her trashy novel she's been writing.

"Please. We're still young. The only thing that has change is the way we think. We don't think of each other as children. You think I'm a guy and you're a woman." Shin explained bashing her logic reasoning.

"Ahh! Damn You Shin." Motoko said quietly. Motoko was giving up already. Shin reminds her of her sister,Tsuruko. Never one to be beaten in an argument.

"I..have I upset you? I didn't mean to. I was merely teasing. Maybe I had push too much?" He asked,worried. Motoko shook her head.

"Please put some decent clothes on." Motoko is tired. Too tired. She's lucky it's vacation this trouble some guy had appeared.

"Yes." Shin did what he was told. He even fixed the two futon. One for him and One for Motoko. He eyed the tea he had made for her. To relax her. Maybe a gesture of thanks for saving his life.

"Mo-chan..Tea?" He asked. Motoko looked up at him. She just noticed he is a few cm taller than her. His hair is long close to shoulder. She nodded.

Shin took a small table and fixed it. He put the tea down on the table. Even had biscuit. He gestured Motoko to sit down as he sat himself down. Motoko did just that.

It was quiet for awhile. Shin was just gazing at Motoko through out the silence.

"Mo-chan. I'm sorry for my today action. Kissing you..." Shin said remembering the occurance this morning he woked up.

"It's alright. It was an accident I moved my head." Motoko said defending Shin of his own accusation. Shin shook his head.

"How do you explain me,taking your own and having my lips place on them?" Shin stated,or more likely whisphered it. Motoko eyed Shin.

"It was your action. You have some fascinating explanation don't you?" Motoko mocking him.

"My logic would have. But my emotion would just state it simple." Motoko eyed him. She wasn't sure if this was another trick of his. Even though she isn't quite sure what trick he had done before.

"And how would your emotion state it simply?" Asked Motoko,drinking the tea to make it seem she wasn't a bit curious at it.

"Because I wanted to feel your touch I guess...Feel your smooth skin against my lips. Felt wonderful,by the way." Shin honest as ever didn't notice the effect on what he said to Motoko.

Without bothering to look at her. Shin went to his futon. Fixed it for a bit and slowly layed his head. Falling asleep Fast.

'Damn him. Logic or Emotion. He confused the hell out of me!' she said. Her heart beating faster than usual just a little bit.


	3. The Moon and the Sun

Note: I'm sorry for my errors that could be easily fix but sadly I don't know how. And about those dividers on those other chapter. I had added before I even posted the story about but they seem to disappaear.

I was tired yesterday. Aug 20 was my special day. I think having some few drinks got me dizzy, but that's not an excuse for messing up grammar...spelling...the story line...haha...

I Don't owe the characters that belong to Ken Akamatsu. I owe,Shin,in my own imagination I had created him. Even drew him. Though it was a let down. Since I am writing my own story with my own characters.

His appearance wasn't what I wanted. He wasn't fierce. I found my other character more fierce...Anyways...Continue with the story

By the way,My story can't be concluded until it is finish. Because it always have a twist in it. I don't even see it coming.

'I should pretend to be sleeping or Am I sleeping?' Shin thought startled and was laughing in his thought. ' I am nuts. Though the girl next to me is more nuts.'

Awhile ago,Shin had confess that his emotion or gut feelings wanted to feel Motoko's skin against his lips. Motoko was lost at this. While Shin on the other hand left her while he sleeps peacefully. Though he isn't

sleeping peacefully. For even his thoughts Motoko comes into mind. He just doesn't realize he has been thinking of her. He is insulting her in his own thought 'nuts'. His eyes are shut but his minds won't shut the hell

up. He was thinking if he stops thinking he can go to sleep. But then he realize he's still thinking of ways to sleep,so he is stupid or he noted that he has some lacking of common sense.

'Ahhh...Breath in breath out...one...two...three...I...will sleep...sleepy...sleep...AARGGHHH!!!' His own thought he wanted to kill. He didn't even know he was thinking this well he did but he was making himself crazy.

'I wonder what she's doing. I haven't heard her talk for well...the time I went and close my eyes. I expect she would try to wake me up...maybe she knows I'm awake?' He thought. 'I must be frowning right now..'

Motoko was sitting down quietly,her arms resting on the table Shin had put for her tea. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't feel sleepy. Not with the statement that the guy sleeping before her left.

'I should sleep soon though it's early. I have friends to go out with tomorrow. Another date,they say. I wonder if I can leave him here...' Motoko thought looking at the figure of Shin 'trying to' sleeping.

"Shin. Are you awake?" Motoko asked softly and quietly. Shin didn't move. Didn't wince at her voice.'He really is sleeping...' Motoko thought.'How can he sleep in this situation?'

Shin was alreading falling asleep or at least he thought he was until hearing Motoko's voice. He thought for a moment that he must be dreaming her voice. 'Damn,even in dreams!?' he frowned.

Motoko noticed the frown forming upon his face. She wondered if he's having a nightmare. If he is,she should wake him up so he won't die.

"Shin...Shin...you alright?" Motoko asked going closer to Shin's trying to sleep body. He made a sound but his eyes didn't open.

'No. I'm not alright! You're in my dreams trying to wake me up. When I'm sleeping.' thought Shin, he thought that he was actually answering back,but only in thoughts.

"Shin. Open your eyes. If you don't you'll die from your nightmare." Motoko didn't stop trying to wake Shin up,thinking that the poison may still have an effect on Shin.

"Grr...I..tired...you...bother...go...away...grrr..." Shin was speaking now. Though it was so soft and quiet that Motoko had to go more closer to him to understand.

"Um...Shin? Are you alright? Wake up already. Don't play this game with me." Motoko said with an impatient tone.

"Mo-chan. You're so mean. I was trying to sleep." Said Shin in a sleepy way and slowly opening his eyes,yawning. He didn't sat himself down to see eye to eye with Motoko.

"I was trying to save you from death!" Motoko shouted more forcefully than she intended.Shin sleepy eyes were wide open by now.

"Eh..death? C'mon I'll survive without you." Lifting one of his eye brow at Motoko. "Anyways...why aren't you still sleeping?"

"I'm not tired like you." She shot back. "Beside it's only eight forty five at night." Motoko said looking at the clock.

"Okay,then we'll talk until we fall asleep." Shin said smiling. "It's not like you have anything to do except stare at me while I try to sleep. Now you can look at me and hear my voice before you sleep. Sounds great?"

"No. Sounds repulsive. It's not like we have something to talk about." Motoko said sighing. 'Not like you'll tell me what you've been upto with your life. You never mention anything ever.'

"We can...talk...about You and your second love." Shin said. 'Yeah,her first love is the sword. The warrior path. She still haven't forgotten about it. This makes it harder for me...'

"My second love? What are you talking about Shin?" Motoko asked. She wasn't quite sure what Shin is leading her too in this conversation they are having.

"Urashima. You had hidden feelings for him,didn't you? Your first love will always be the sword,I never doubted that." Shin explained closing his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. I had hidden feelings for him...But I don't have them now. Maybe because he was the only guy I had open upto and always been there for me,that I developed the feelings. Tsuruko even helped me with

confessing about it. She actually thought of ways to get me with him. With the marriage...She said if I don't defeat her I had to marry him." Motoko told her summary about it as she smiled at the memories.

"Tsuruko...helped? So...she approved of him?" Shin asked his voice was different but you can't really tell what he is feeling. His face was calm and seem distant as his eyes are closed.

"I guess. But beside for Keitaro I dated others my sister don't know about. I'm a woman. I can make decision for myself." Motoko said. Shin finally sat up.

"Help me then. You have experience!" Shin said outloud excited knowing that Motoko had some experience in the dating area. He was too shy to ask some other people,especially Urashima.He was close to Motoko.

"Dating?" Asked Motoko. Shin nodded taking both of Motoko's hands and going in a kneeling position doing a pleading look. A look you just can't refuse.

"Please. I haven't had any woman yet. Never kiss a girl and never been laid. I'm a twenty years old virgin. I'm pathetic!" Shin explained. "I don't even go to school...I have no education at all..."

Motoko blinked. She didn't quite expected this. But seeing how Shin is always the unexpected type never knowing what he'll do next or say... She nodded.

"Who do you have in mind?" Motoko asked curious. 'He just came here and now he's asking for a tutor in dating. At least he's smart enough not to ask Keitaro.'

"Kanako Urashima,The beautiful goth-chic. You should have seen her through my eyes. Her eyes are so fierce with fire it's like sucking my breath...It was...memorable." Shin described it. Blushed even.

"WHA? KA-Kanako? Whaa...Why? Are you blushing...Shin?" Motoko asked. She didn't know what shocked her the most. The fact he wanted to date Kanako or he is blushing about the thought of it.

"You're my best friend. You're the only one I can trust with this. Please don't find it stupid..." Shin now had let go of Motoko's hand. Motoko had wished he didn't.

"Ah.. Fine,Shin. But get better first." Motoko said ending the conversation. Shin had reached for her and hugged her. The first time she actually ever recieved a hug from him. She would have enjoyed it but she was disturb on why he was hugging her. 'This is how he thanks me for trying to help him...with Kanako' She frowned.

She was wondering how many minutes had passed since Shin had hugged her because he hasn't let her go of his clutch yet. She didn't quite even say anything to remind him that he is holding her.

Shin had rested his head on Motoko's shoulder and one of his hand were free to touch Motoko's hair. He loved it. Loved the touch. Motoko's hair felt like silk against his hand.

One of his arm he moved at Motoko's back carefully yet slowly carresing her back. He doesn't really know what's making him do this. It just happens to happen. Motoko was in confusing thought.

She didn't know why all of a sudden this is happening when she had just told her friend she would help him.

"Mo-chan.Sleep." With that Shin pulled Motoko with him as he laid down on the futon, he had enough strength and grace to do it. Though Motoko was now on top of him facing him,eye to eye.

He laughed softly. "This isn't actually the position I wanted for both of us,Mo-chan. It's not what I intended at least." Motoko was in shocked. She had her hands down on the futon resting there so she wouldn't

completely fall down against him or have her full weight on him. Though some lower body part in this situation are touching quite close. She felt silent. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't quite move away

IF she wanted to,since Shin has a good hold of her. She could feel his breathing though.

Shin moved. With some movement Motoko found herself on her side facing Shin. Shin was smiling. "Much better don't you think?" His left hand was rested on Motoko's waist as his right.

Motoko didn't answer. She didn't know where her hands were until she felt Shin's other hand holding one of it. "Please sleep,Mo-chan. Beside me. I promise I won't let anything horrible happen to you."

Motoko's thought were rushing in. She couldn't believe herself that she hadn't made a sound of disagreement. She hadn't tried at all. She was dreading that Shin would think of her as easy. Though she didn't quite

did anything yet that would define her as. But if it was to happen with this man she is facing at,who promised nothing would be horrible,she wouldn't mind. Wouldn't care. She would deal with the consequences later

but would like her reward now. 'Damn. My thoughts again! This is what I get for writing those trashy novel!' Before she had realized, Shin had kissed her forehead and is now sleeping soundly.

'Ahh...Should I move? Surely the other people would go in my room and see us like this... that would be bad!'

_'Would it really be bad? I know you would love for them to think you're with this handsome man'_

'HELL NO! He's my friend. Only that. And beside he asked for my help with Kanako. I said I will,and I will keep my words.'

_'Action are stronger than words' _with that Motoko had refused to argue with her ownself. She had drifted off to sleep. She wasn't comfortable on knowing a guy is beside her. But she knows he wouldn't try anything.

Maybe it has been the guy that is sleeping right now with her that she had forgotten that she had plans with her friends or she has to get her butt up and practice her kendo. She could still feel his touch.

Some how deep in their sleeps they became more closer to each other,as in literally. Motoko's head was rested on Shin's chest,while her arms were wrapped around him and so were his.

I think they wouldn't realize this until Shinobu came into the room.

"Motoko...It's time to eat now. Remember you told me to remind of your plans today." Shinobu said as she opens the door only to be greeted by two figures before she could scream.

Shin eyes were already open and looking at her in deadly matter. "Please screaming won't do well" He said but didn't move. "It happens that she is a restless sleeper,I too. So she ended up here. She must have been dreaming of her prince charming." He chuckled at this, he knew how they start to be in this position and the night did the rest. 'Good thing I didn't do it' He thought.

"Oh. It's breakfast time already? You can leave now,Shinobu. I'll wake her up. You don't want to see what she'll do to me. I think it would be best if you're not here because she'll be beating the crap out of me more."

With that explanation Shinobu nodded and turn to leave,closing the door. She couldn't help but trust the guy,for this guy had saved her and it's not like they did anything wrong,she thought of this while leaving.

He tried to move and take her out of her place but she won't budge. "I'll be damn." He finds this amusing. He sat up straight holding Motoko's back along with him. "Mo-chan. Wake up." Motoko can hear a familiar

voice but she was too comfortable this night she doesn't want to get away from it. Shin is impatient in this matter,he would love to eat now. He's hungry,very. "If you don't wake up,damn,woman I'll have to eat you."

'Oh god. She isn't a morning person then. She just made people think of her as. She's comfortable with me then.' Shin thought. He withdrew his right hand from Motoko's back and now was holding Motoko's cheek.

He went closer to her face and he kissed her on purpose. With that Motoko's eyes flew open and the only thing she did was slapped Shin handsome face very hard. Instead of a frown, a smile had appeared.

"Oh finally you've awaken." Motoko fully withdrew herself from him and his touch. "Ah.Please you're not my type to do anything more than kissing your lips. I did that to wake you up. It worked." He explained.

As if saying,I don't urge woman to do this things it's more of they want it and if you don't think it works then why the bloody hell are you awake woman,but he said it in more of a polite gentle way.

"Just don't wake me up next time." Motoko only said. "What time is it?" She looked around for her alarm clock but she couldn't find it anywhere in her room.

"Possibly you're late for breakfast and it's close to noon. You're bloody alarm clock is gone,I destroyed it. Hey! I wouldn't have waken you up if you weren't so attached to me woman! I would have let you be and I would have left and go down stairs to eat because I'm hungry very hungry! But no,I have to be polite because I am not welcome here and so I tried waking you up for an hour now thinking of other ways to wake you up"

Shin explained as if to clarify that he is hungry,his stomach rumbled.

"What do you mean attach?" Motoko asked. Shin shook his head and mummbled a nevermind. He got up. Motoko took in what she saw now. She was sleeping with this man.

"I'm...hurry and change Motoko. I need to go shopping for clothes." He said. "Do you guys have a shower?" Motoko shook her head. She find it odd that he would ask for it.

"Anyways.. I'm going now. I do not need bother you any longer. But you should change, you have friends to meet." Shin said leaving her all alone in her room. She wondered how'd he know about her meeting friends.

Motoko had already cleaned herself up and had her hair tied up in two. She wore a blue blouse and a white skirt with matching foot wear. She went down stairs to be meeted by her friends.

'Oh this is what he means by friends.' She thought. "Morning everyone. Have you seen Shin?" Motoko looked around the living room but she hadn't seen him.

"Now Now Motoko, you spent the whole night with him and you still can't get enough of him?" teased the fox eyed girl who is shockingly not drunk yet. Or not even drinking.

"Oh. Shin. Shin is with Kanako,Motoko. He promised Kanako he would go with her around town. Apparently he has taken a liking to her." Keitaro explained joining in the conversation.

"With Kanako..." Motoko repeated this. For a sudden second she thought she was jealous of the fact.

"Yeah. With Kanako alright. He said he didn't want to bother you any longer. 'Cause he only came for your forgiveness. And he's done with it so he leaves you be." Keitaro explained a bit worried.

"Haha Aww c'mon Keitaro that's not Shin's exact words you're putting it in a very not interesting way!" Kitsune exclaimed patting Keitaro's back.

"How did he say it?" Motoko was glaring at Keitaro now. She thought maybe this would make him confess about it.

"Well...Shin has a way with words. It's kinda funny in a way. He said these exact words 'I must bid everyone fare well. I don't think I'll be punish by death by her hands. How saddening that is. I'll go find her sister or perhaps go looking for the sister's husband,surely he doesn't mind killing me. I think it would excite him and I would really love to fight him once again. If not for revenge it is only for a sweet deal before death comes. A honor to do so,don't you think? By any means, you possibly have no idea what I am talking about. You people probably haven't realize why I talk so much of death,some reason unknown to anyone and everyone I've come across. I doubt Motoko Aoyama even knows it. She never ask. Never ask about me. I don't need her worry for me. I don't want to burden her. I think she has a wonderful place here with such energetic people. It was fun playing with Sarah and Su,they remind me at least two of my younger sisters. Trouble some yet entertaining. Anyways, I think I should go on now, I'll be with Kanako, I want a tour. I will always remember you all. But I think the image of Motoko is more memorable to me than anyone else here.Motoko I don't need help with Kanako.' You see that's what he says. Or at least in this letter 'cause he was joking about it that I won't remember a word he says. And matter of factly I didn't remember it. He even gave me a simple thing to say to you,which I did." Keitaro chuckled nervously. 'So Shin was right I didn't remember and I was so confident in myself.' Keitaro thought holding the paper that was hand written by Shin.

"Shin has two sister?" Keitaro asked Motoko. Motoko didn't know what to say. She didn't know he has sisters. She was even shocked he noted that she had never ask about him when all Shin had ever done to her is be inquisitive as her abotu her life. He knows more of her and she doesn't know him. This is why she can't say they're friends or enemy.

"Nope. I think he has more he said he was reminded at least two of his sisters by Sarah and Su." Naru pointed out drinking a cup of tea while sitting down on the couch. Naru knew what Shin was talking about for Motoko had told her about the situation between Shin and Tsuruko's husband.

"Shin-kun is fun to play with! He bought us what we wanted. Bought as candies and chocolate and bananas!" Su exclaimed she was close to drooling just thinking about what happened today.

"When did he had the time to do all of this?" Motoko asked. She didn't take that long to get herself cleaned up and be prepared for the day.

"Last night. Su and I saw him on the roof. He said he likes watching the moon. We were bored 'cause Dork here was having time alone with Naru so we decided to bother Shin. He told as a story about the Moon.

It was amazing the way he described it. I don't think I can describe it myself Motoko! While he told as the story he gave us chocolate. Told me that chocolate delights him that's why he always has some around."

Sarah explained smiling brightly. "But! Oh! He wrote down the story for me. I was enjoying it. He asked me about my papa telling me stories when I was a kid. I said not really because Me and papa had always have adventures so it's more of we don't need to make up stories. But he was laughing at this 'cause he said it's hard for him to make up story he didn't do in reality. That's when I started asking him question bout his story with the moon! I dunno if he was lying to me." Sarah explained, it was obvious to all of them that Sarah had taken a liking of Shin.

Motoko never remembered Shin going away from her. She was very suprise. Suprise at what she's finding out about him.

"Oh! You have the story? I want to hear it." Naru asked for the story Sarah reached from her pocket and gave it to Naru.

"Read it Naru! It's an amazing story!" Sarah said. Naru replied "You like talking about him huh?" Sarah blushed at this comment and they were taken in suprise.

"Well 'cause he isn't borin'. Nice too. I think even hearing him sing wasn't boring" Sarah tried explaining about why she likes talking about him.

"Yup! He was even singing when we were walking around while he buys as what we wanted." Su said,she was the one now with googly eyes,full of admiration.

"Everytime I see the moon so bright. I smile to it." Naru read the paper and everyone felt silent. "It gives me joy and hope to see the moon. Because it's not like the sun,so bright that we can never look at it straight. I love the moon it gives me chances to glance at it. And it would always come for me to watch and admire. Unlike the sun so proud and his ego so loud, we don't bother to even take chances to steal a glance because we know we can't. But the moon isn't something to be taken lightly because once the moon had made the ocean roar wild it kills people who were there to witness at times. The moon makes even the untame beast wolves cry to it. I swear the moon is a woman. Not a man. When the sun rise,the moon is gone. When the sun set it comes again. Maybe that's more of the saying the rise and fall of a man behind it is a woman. If so the woman is the moon and the sun is the man. When could they ever be together? I never saw the moon and the sun together at the same time. If it was possible I would wait for it before I die. But I think their love for each other reaches. I wonder where the stars come from. I think they're the children of those two. Some are like the moon some are like the sun. Did you know blue stars are hot and red starts are cool. I would have assume it was the other way around. I now know that women don't really want to be seperated from their children. Men don't really care. They rather stay bright and young if it's possible. But I think the sun tries to be with them, he tries to reach them. But when he gets to the place the moon and starts were once there,they are gone. I think he grows sad at this. But he doesn't show it. He is always too late to see them. I grow sad for the sun. I can't bare look at him and let him see how I feel so sorry for him. That's why he is so bright. He doesn't want our pity. He is strong even though he longs for his love. Maybe he had done something that it's like a punishment for him. Whatever it is, I do not know. I grow curious every passing moment. I wonder when the sun will give up for the pursuit of his lover. Sometimes the sun can't hold it in. He cries. He gives a fit. Then he cheers up and you'll see an upside down smile with beautiful colors. I think he wanted the moon to see and feel what he feels. The moon cries at times. But never shows those smile that the Sun had given. Was she in doubt of the feelings they two had shared once? So sad yet beautiful...I think the moon lose herself with these thoughts. But she's strong. She comes back again as bright as before. She has her moments of breaking down. I never saw the Sun break down. But it's probably because we never bother to look at him.I tried but all I ever did was...well I see him when I close my eyes.But then when I close my eyes for too long...I see her,only sometimes. The moon does that to me too. I think they love torturing me but I enjoy their company." Naru had finished reading the paper.

"Wow" Was all she could say about it. Everyone were fascinated at this. "See her?" Naru asked Sarah and Su who shrugged.

"We don't know about her. We don't know. We just love the story he told us." Sarah said. "He said the sun's passion and love is so strong even us the witnesses feel it."

"Oh,My. What a romantic man he is." Mutsumi came in now. "I would have enjoyed it if he himself said it, so I could have ask Does he love the moon." They blinked at this comment.

"I wanted more of the story but Shin said we'll know the answer on our own!" Su frowned. "I asked him how and all he said if haven't you been listening."

"But what's the question?" Keitaro asked. He was confused because there was an answer they're looking for but to know the answer they must know the question.

"Isn't he an enigma." Kitsune said at this. "Motoko I can't believe you've met a man like this in your life. Because believe me I never had. Until now that is."

"No wonder. The question is obvious and the answer depends on the person itself." A girl had appeared before them. She had black hair and the tip of her hair were crimson red. Her hair was long. As beautiful as Motoko's hair. She was wearing a long black shirt. And Blue dark jeans. One thing that really caught their attention were her eyes. Emerald golden eyes. This girl before them is beautiful.

"Who the hell are you!?" asked Kitsune more loudly than she intended she was close to having a heart attack because the girl had appeared out of no where.

The girl didn't even bother answering but had disappeared instantly.

"Okay. That was freaky! Am I drunk or what!? " Kitsune coulnd't think of any ways. "I didn't drink. No...did you guys see her?"

"Beautiful Girl." Keitaro,Su and Sarah said together. Enchating.

"Argh! He just damn appeared here and now there's weird things going on!" Motoko exclaimed furious now. She marched outside the house.

"Where are you going?" Inquired Naru seeing how Motoko is just going off. "Going to find your lover?" Teased Kitsune.

"No! I'm going to leave and go out with my friends." Motoko now said calmly.

"So speaking of Shin and Kanako..." Naru drifted off now staring at Keitaro for more information.

"It's nothing. He just wanted to date her. That's all. Just for a day. Is it that bad?" Keitaro asked, in his opinion it isn't since Kanako had become nicer and not as plotting as before.

"I...Guess. I had assumed that Shin was more interested in Motoko." Naru explained. 'I really thought they were...'cause Shinobu said..she saw..them two..ahh..' she thought.

Two girls stand before on a roof searching for someone. The girl that had appeared from Hinata inn was one. Another girl,she wore a blue top with white shorts. Her hair is long,close to meeting her butt,but she tied her up into a bun,but having some hair dangle creating like a gentle flame that's upside down and having her hair tied up reveals her splendid neck.

"Aiya have you seen brother from the Hinata?"

"No. I think I made an impression on them dropping by and saying something. They haven't notice me at all"

"Why didn't you enter in a polite way? You should have introduce yourself! You're just like brother!"

"Puh-lease Shiatane. I am polite. I just don't need to say who the hell I am. Like they care. Like I care."

"Aiya! You very well need to. It's trespassing just entering the house and then leaving them without knowing who you are!

"That way I couldn't be charge for trespassing. They don't know me. That's what good about it. Now,please save your big sister a lecture and let's find brother."

"Exactly where do we find him? You know how long we have never seen him? He's like what? Twenty?"

"He's here. The bloody killer is hunting him. We haven't seen him for five years now. Yeah Twenty and I'm eighteen and you're seventeen."

"The bloody killer? What's his name?"

"I have no clue. He almost was killed by him. The husband of a woman named Tsuruko. I wonder why he wants to kill him."

"Aiya...Those people are the people who hunts our kind. I don't think it is safe for us as well."

"We look decent don't we? Can we be mistaken for those? I think not."

"You're right. But what of brother? How does he look like now? Did you know the girl he had hang out during his childhood years."

"Which childhood years are we talking about?"

"Their kind."

"I've seen the girl? But the girl is one of them. Associated with one of them. He either gives her trouble or she gives him trouble."

"That is why the killer is searching for him. Get rid of him as once so he won't come again and meet the girl."

"They did. They bloody hell did. They looked at my eyes as if they had seen it before. They're familiar with my eyes. One of them was the girl. I'm sure of it. Why else would he go to that place?"

"But I heard from Roan that brother is seeking the girl to be killed by her. Surely the girl would have killed him."

"I don't think she knows he is one. Seeking her to be killed is an excuse. I don't see why he is fascinated by them kind."

"Roan said he was fascinated by the woman the killer had married."

"Why does Roan know so much when he is only friend with him? We're blood yet we not know this. If Father founds out of this we are punish."

"Father? No! He must not! We should find him fast Aiya. Fast!"

"I can't. We can't. His blood is all over the place. I smelt it. I think they know he is around here. He won't come back,he knows he is being hunted."

"Sister. You know who the girl is."

"Ah. You notice it. Her name is Motoko. She is beautiful. She had captured my eyes the moment I appeared there. That is when I lost myself."

"No wonder they had heard you and seen you. Maybe that is what had happened to brother."

"He told the story. The moon and the sun. How does it end. How does it end."

"It always depends on the person."

"Indeed"

"Why had he said the story out loud?"

"He is bothered by the story. Curious. Why else seek for her. He wants to know the answer."

"That's foolish Aiya. The woman is going to die! Or he dies!"

"Maybe both will die if we're lucky."

"How is it that is lucky?"

"They can find peace in death."

"Please. Death is...troubling especially in our kind. Death is..Death is..."

"Death is them."

Aiya and Shiatane sighed at this.

XD Next Chapter!!

I have no idea how this story will turn out. I don't even know if you guys like reading it because there isn't really reviews going on. I get encourage by reviews. I get discourage by them too.

My story is complicated. So complicated. The plot I plan and changed and planned again. I have no idea how this will end. But it interest me.

My three characters Aiya,Shiatane and Shin. They make Love Hina sound weird xD.

I ended it at that because damn be curious will you. Sorry for the delay in typing this. It usually only takes me a day. But I was a lazy ass.


	4. Sing the song

Disclaimer: I don't owe Love Hina,It belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The End. No Not really. Babble. Babble. Yes I know everyone would skip this damn thing. I would.Seriously I would because we all know what disclaimers say. Yes we do. Because how many fanfiction story have we read? Quite alot. I wrote my own stories and I figured I can't post it in a fanfiction. xsighx Yes and someone put my story in Community of HalfBreed Demonic Angel;I find that very amusing. To think they already made assumption of my characters as demons. haha. I like it. Please have more assumption of the story so you'll either be disappointed or be confused or be shock on how the turn of events will change. Anyways continue with the story,I am stopping my babbling. Any comments and REVIEWS are much appreciated! I swear it is. Please. But then again it's just like a week of posting this up and I already have 362 hits. Not bad.

I really appreciate The light of Darkness;thank you I tried doing the dividers but they seem to disappear once I upload my story. I'm sorry. And Yes;I would try be more detailed.

XD

How would we all know how evil will appear in front of us. We can never really tell. Temptation and sins are always in disguise and we are sometimes to unattentive to even know. Perhaps we know evil is within or among us yet we try to deny because we all may think we are far innocent than they,who we call less humans. How do we know they are not human. How do we know that they not understand us. How do we know they are only here to create evil when human themselves are the cause of their own misery and pain,yet they are too weak to even take on their faults so they blame. Yes,create blames,create lies. How long does this go. Dark. So dark the purest heart cannot be seen among them. Who is it. Who is it that will make them realize they need acceptance. Who is it they are accepting? Is it the one they call evil trying to accept humans? Or is the humans that need to accept the one they call evil? Why can't they just accept they are both imperfect. Maybe because they all are the same,stubborn and proud. Yes. It must be that. Such Hypocrite Worlds!

Shin was sitting down on a bench resting looking at the humans that passes him by. Couples and Families all with smiling faces as if happiness is there to stay. They cling to each other,love each other. Yet that's what he sees now. Some how he knows this is not what it really must be in their everyday life. No life is perfect. No love no family is either. Not even his. Seeing those happy people makes him think how misery comes to hunt him when he thinks of his own. He doesn't even remember the faces of his siblings. Doesn't. All he knows they all have similar eyes. The curse eyes,if he may say so himself. The curse eyes that brought them everything they could ask and not ask for. It's not like he hates who he is. It's not like he even had a choice who he is blood with or who his parents are. He never did. He was born. Like those humans are born. Yet some are not accepted so they kill them. In his case,if you're not accepted you're sent to death. What is the difference between death and being killed. It's because you're not dead when they sent you there. They torture you forever. How he have seen what had happened to those of his kind who were weak. He had shivered and almost fainted at the sight. But he didn't. For he didn't want to end that way. He didn't accept himself. He ran away from his own kind. Not like they have bother finding him. For how many years he has been gone. Now he enjoyed and very much fancy himself as a human. It was almost perfect. He could have kept living on being a so called human but no, his foolish curiousity got the better of him. He had seen a beautiful woman,quite strong,quite scary in caught him breathless. He pursued her only for her to be taken away by someone he most likely hate.Maybe because to her eyes he was merely a boy. He didn't blame her. He blames himself. If only he was not a coward and could face the truth. If only he could accept his fate everything would have been worth everything. Worth of her. He had wish to tell her the truth,but what now she is gone,married,in love. He rather not destroy the love those two shares. He isn't like that even though he always believes in terms of everything is fair when it comes to love and war. Well he is not in love with the woman,he just clearly admire her. For all he cares he cannot even define love. Love is something that makes everyone stupid and go mad,he remembers his own father saying that. He even remembers his father saying, they do not be with a woman for love they be with them because that is what they have to do. It is their fate.

'I did not make this fate. Isn't fate something I am suppose to have control over? This is no fate. This is not my life. It is theirs. I am merely a puppet. Why must I feel guilt for running away from them. It's not like they even care about what I feel. Much to them they care of their blood line. Ha! I do not care! Father must have other sons from other women. He must. He's not one to believe in being faithful. Why would he be. He doesn't know what love is. Or Does he? How I wish Aiya was here. She spoke of love as if she had felt it. Maybe I can ask her if she can define it so I would know if I am capable of love. Now I am being a coward with another woman. Running away. It would have been easier if she killed me. Would have been so much easier. My fate would have ended here. Yes it would have. No need of those stupidity rules or laws. I never fancy them. Then again why do I feel misery being away from this woman. Mo-chan. Why hadn't I given up hopes for years I have not seen her. Yet I've been seeking her! Stupid! Now I run!? Ah. This is much stupidity. I am mad!' Shin thought. Sighing but his expression was deadpan. It was far easier to be looking dead when he is not around the woman because he doesn't have sudden urges and thought popping out. It was easier to think.

"You coward. You have put her in danger." Someone had whisphered next to him. He quickly looked only to find the same eyes of his staring back at him.

"Aiya is that you?" Shin couldn't figure it out himself for so long he hadn't seen his own sister so he doesn't remember how she looks. He need to make sure it's her before he babbles something so not human!

"It is. Brother,How I have been in misery over you! 'Cause of you I dare so myself! Why leave us!?" She whisphered gently but with rage in her voice. Shin couldn't help but smile because it is only Aiya that can have such a gentle way in her and yet find so much rage mixing with it. She had flunged her arms around him,hugging him tightly burrying her head on his chest,sniffling quietly with a hint of happiness.

"Why it is because I am a coward like you say. If we weren't so close with each other I would have never cause you the misery. Maybe I should have treated you ill then again it would be the same." Shin said hugging Aiya tightly. "You smell like mangoes. You've eaten some? You have not bother bring your devilishly handsome brother some food I have miss so much?" He let go of her and gently pushed her away from him.

"I wouldn't. Mangoes are not something we can eat so freely. I tell you. You must eat it when you know what love is. You,I dare say,not know of it. Never will you know!" Aiya smiled at this. She knew Shin doesn't like much being close with someone especially in public even if they are related. He barely expresses it.

"How daring you become my out spoken sister. It's a good thing Father had never bother getting rid of your tounge because what comes out of your mouth is what I enjoy about you." He didn't lie about that.

"He was very much close to. You know very well I'm stubborn. I not need listen to the likes of him. I actually don't! You see I am able to face him. I am no coward like you,Brother." Aiya said with fierce in her voice.

"Really? Why are you here then? And not with the dead? I don't think He shows mercy even for his own blood." Shin said coldness is what can be easily concluded in his voice. Aiya sighed.

"I only come here to find you. Before you're gone. Brother you must understand. You need to give up. Please. We don't need to harm anyone else. I find it scary. Roan himself is looking for you! Roan,Brother! Roan is not someone I would mess with. Because he not know of what love is! He would never show care nor mercy! He would love to put you in death in his own hands and watch you..." Aiya eyes reveals sadness.

"Give up? Who am I fighting? Why are they putting me in death?" Shin eyes went wide when Aiya had mentioned death. Death is much different in their terms. He rather die like humans than die of his own kind.

"It's cause...Tsuruko's husband. He. The damn devil. I don't know how. But...he...brother..he had killed Roan's birth mom! Roan blames you because the damn devil was looking for you but he couldn't find you!"

"You're lying! How...could that be possible. Roan's mother? His mother is..scarier than death in our terms. How can that be possible..." He was lost for words. Impossible. He is scared now.

"Aiya how can you possibly know so much? Even know Tsruko? How... You have dangered yourself. You must hide yourself!" He grabbed one of her hands and for the first time Shin's eyes had revealed something more than Aiya had expected.

"We were looking for you. For a week now since we found out you left Hinata Inn. Shiatane and I were not content with the information we had. So we observed. Questioned. Analyzed. Concluded."

"I see. They want me. I left Motoko. She won't be in danger." Shin could only say. He was hoping he is right but something tells him Aiya seeking him and saying these things is a never good thing.

"I very much doubt it. I told Shiatane to watch over her for now. And what is it with her? Why have you been seeking her for many years now. I already drew a conclusion female do not interest you." Aiya smirked.

"Nor am I interested in males,Aiya. Anyways I'm not going to Motoko now. I bid her fare well. I think seeing her will cause more danger." Shin said. Aiya frowned.

"Brother. I dislike humans. But this Motoko,if something ever happens to her it be your fault. Guilt would be forever and never leaving you. Did you know I was seen and heard when I thought I wasn't just cause I was fascinated by the girl's beauty. It's so weird for a human to do that to our kind. So weird! I blew my cover. If I was a man I would do some unbelievable things to get her. Oh the pursuit! It's exciting." Aiya was now in her own twisted and some how adulty imaginations. But then she was laughing,it must means something in her imagination went a bit too weird even for her.

"Unbelievable" Was all Shin had to say and as soon as he said it he got up from the bench he had been sitting on for so long now. He went to his left and started walking. Buildings and people surrounds them.

He could see smiling faces. It's probably the joyous memory of Chrismast coming soon. 'What's to celebrate? My death? My cowardice actions?' He thought. As if it wasn't enough to mingle with humans,he is being stared at alot. People even bother giving him another look and then another!

"It's probably because you lack clothing." Aiya said as if answering his thoughts. "You're just wearing a shirt and jeans. It's cold. At least have a sweater."

"That's funny. It seems comfortable temperature to me." Aiya nodded at this. He is different from those humans. She knows he had always been loving the cold weathers. So cold.

"I see Shiatane..." Aiya said this and Shin stopped dead track. He does see Shiatane in front of a Mall being crowded by men. He frowned. He looked at Aiya and then at Shiatane. He wondered something.

"I thought you said Shiatane is watching over Motoko?"

"I..Well then..She must be here. Motoko I mean. I don't think Shiatane would disobey my orders. Or my begging." Shin chuckled at this.

"I'll go find Motoko." Aiya didn't say anything when Shin went inside the mall. She was smiling. 'He really can't leave her.' She approaches Shiatane and was smiling widely at the attraction Shiatane had created.

Shiatane's hair was down now but her bangs were clipped from the right side.She was wearing a dress. A very gothic dress that would express "Back off,I'm too much to handle." But seeing how men are clueless they rather pursue her. Not like Aiya would attract any men. She took the safe side and went with the boys. She wore baggy pants and had wrapped her breast with clothing so supress it,so they wouldn't attract any attention. She wore a shirt a bit too big and wearing a jacket. She had bought a black hat and now is wearing it. She had fixed her hair so her hair neatly but in a manly way. She was even wondering how Shin already asked it was Aiya and not Shiatane,maybe because Aiya isn't a girly girl and doesn't fancy much of their clothings. She even wearing man boots that you could usually see army men wearing but it's just a few inches lower cut.

Shiatane noticed emerald eyes looking at her. She would have smiled in relief but then again she's afraid because she had lost Motoko because these men wouldn't stop bothering her.

"Hey! Get away from my woman!" Yelled Aiya impersonating a very gentle fierce voice,that can be counted as a man but then again her voice sounds so angelic even when it seems to hold threats.

"Aiya!" Aiya would have drop to the ground and start laughing but this was not the moment and place. 'Way to blow covers Sis' But she smiled. Shiatane was already showing that she said something stupid.

"Aiya? What kinda man name is that?" 

"Yeah sounds like a pussy man to me"

"Dump him and go with real men. Not some guy with a chick's name."

Some women had stopped and taken a good look at Aiya. Aiya had sweat drop. She doesn't know if her cover is revealed. She hoped not.

"Oh my! What a lovely man!"

"Quite a looker! A beautiful beautiful man!"

"Must be! He looks like an angel! looking quite genderless!"

Some girls were now making a scene of how she looks. 'Damn! Why can't I even look ugly when cross dressing!?' Aiya laughed a little. Gave an apologizing look towards Shiatane. Aiya had made the crowd worse. They now are attract females and males. This is not what she intended to do. But she couldn't help it if they are attracted to her,not caring her gender. She finds it amusing. Though both sisters thoughts were leading to what is Shin going to do. What they're doing now won't help because they are attract attention that they surely don't need. now.Let us not be bothered by these people who holds no meaning to us. We must finish our day with smiling faces and quite...a pleasing memory..I dare say I won't let you forget." Aiya said.

As if knowing everyone is listening and everyone would think impure thoughts she teased them without their knowing. She loves playing games like this. Shiatane glared at her. But cooperated none the less.

"But love don't you think yesterday is enough? Even the one earlier? It seem you don't grow tired at all. But my body ache so much you had tired me time and time again." Shiatane said smiling now.

She went to Aiya and had wrapped her arms around her as if they are man and woman who are deeply in love and are in so much pleasure,no one can describe. Aiya held Shiatane. Aiya's hand on Shiatane's back going lower but just not that low to cup her very formed bottom. Shiatane couldn't help herself. She finds her own sister very much attractive as a man. She wanted to kiss her,so the desire would be killed instantly.

She did kiss Aiya. Aiya blinked in shocked and then closed her eyes. She could feel Shiatane's tounge trying to go in. She parted her lips so her tounge could enter. There,both tounges battled. With lust. They can taste each other. Aiya tasted like chocolate. While Shiatane tasted of vanilla. As if Aiya has no control over her own body she held Shiatane closer to her. It seems only fitting because Aiya is dressed like a man and is taller than Shiatane by two inches. Shiatane's hands on the other are more troube some. She was close to undressing her own sisters who is pretending to be a man. But Aiya had stopped her. Both looked at their audience after recovering from a very lust moment. The dangerous siblings gave them a smile.

Women and Men who adored these two were now having very impure thoughts. Some men already had nose bleeds and most of the womens are blusing,red as a rose.

"Excuse us. I think we have much important things to do." Was all Aiya said and as the the two sisters walked side by side,pretending to be lovers,having desires. They had went inside a hotel and in their suite now.

Around the corner where thick bushes stay,they hid themselves. Both witheld their laughters.

"So where did Brother go?"

"Went to get the woman of course"

"Sister where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"Why I was only following your lead. It seems you have some experience."

"But my hands were off they seem to wanton to undress you." Both laughed.

"Find a man that turns you on Shiatane not your blood sister. You're more twisted than I." Both started insulting each other after though ending with laughters.

XD Off to Shin's situation XD

He didn't go at first because he was totally caught. His attention were back to his two sisters. He did notice how much clothing Aiya had on and how big they were. He noticed that Shiatane is more feminine. But he could have just drop down on the ground eyes wide open when he saw Aiya and Shiatane kissing each other. What bothered him the most is the way they had kissed each other. A very forbidden passion they had shared. They had held each other as if neither of them could let go. The way their lips had met almost felt like they truly are meant to be. The passion only makes the meaning of the kiss deeper. Shin's throat went dry at this. He could have swear at this. Could have swear at those two for doing such things especially in front of him. But instead he release a soft laughter. He was entertained. He continued to go in the mall. He stopped right in the middle of the mall where they have the thing that shows you where you are. He wanted to kick it. He didn't want to know where he is. He wanted to know where she is. A few women took a good look at him. He smiled at them. Being polite,he didn't forget. Maybe if he ask around he would find Motoko.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a woman who is calm and almost serene? She's tall with beautiful light skinned. Like around 5'8. Her body is 33-23-32" unless some how they got bigger. She has long flowing hair that feels like silk if you touch it. It's quite admirable. Her eyes are fierce and dark. She barely smiles. She's all prim and proper,so she's not so much like a very teenager. The way she acts you can say she's a hundred years old or more. She hates men...Well actually I don't know but she isn't really into them yet. Though she writes some trashy novels,very descriptive if you ever try reading them." He stopped. He can feel eyes glaring at him with absolute anger. Sweat dropped. He chucked a bit at his audience that he had attracted at least six of them. A bad number to be with. He didn't know if he is to turn around or just run away. He hoped Motoko wasn't brining her sword. So he doesn't need to suffer Shinmei-ryu. He turned and his guts were right it was Motoko,but with friends he doesn't know about who were staring at him with googly eyes.

"Motoko. I was just explaining to these people that I was looking for this woman. She happens to owe me some amount of money. So I needed to um..tell her appearance."

"And that includes 33-23-32" along with the very descriptive novels? Also a hundred years old!?" She questioned him. He gulped. He didn't know she was there already. He should have said something nicer less truthful. It seems women likes it when men lies,especially when it comes to compliments. But then again some women do deserve real compliments,which Shin,doesn't know how to do it properly.

"Well..some guys are perverted. They can tell women by their sizes I thought it would have helped." She blushed at this. Motoko knows it was her that he was asking for. She can't even believe he knows the sizes.

"So who are your friends Motoko? Why is there no men with all of you pretty ladies surely someone is interested. Yes?" Shin looked at the other three girls behind Motoko. He noticed she's the tallest out of all.

"You don't need to know them. As far as I'm concern you bid your fare wells a week ago and went with Kanako." Motoko said it coldly. Shin couldn't believe this. 'Women make such fuss over nothing' he thought.

"But you're not concern at all. You didn't stop me going to her. I asked you for help about her,you didn't decline. Heck that's already a hint you're not interested in me so why would I push myself into you."Shin said it so simply like it wasn't a big deal. Like what he did was obvious. He didn't even realize he had made up a whole reasoning of leaving her. But he was telling the truth. Motoko eyes grew large at the confession. The three girls started blushing because of the mention 'push myself into you',they seem to have some imagery in their heads.

"I'm not.You're not even my type Shin." with that Motoko left and started walking away from him. The three girls wanted to follow but thought best that it be for their own good not to bother someone in a bad mood.

Shin stood there for like about a minute,he didn't know what's wrong with him. He didn't know why all of a sudden his mind was cursing at him. Asking himself why isn't he her type. He followed the angry Motoko.

"Hey hold up damn woman!" He walked a little faster to catch up with her. She seems to be going inside the elevator. Before the elevator door close Shin already got himself in. "Now you listen here-" suddenly the elevator stopped. As if it's their luck it would just suddenly be broken. Shin laughed at this luck but Motoko didn't find it amusing. "Geez,woman can't you have some sense of humor?"

"Drop dead I'll laugh" Shin had a fake smile on at her comment. She was on the opposite wall of the elevator.

"There's the humor I've been looking for. But what's your problem?"

"You're my problem." Said Motoko coldly. Shin didn't like how this conversation is going.

"How do I solve myself? Or do you want to solve me? Am I that hard of a puzzle for you to figure out?" Shin thought 'Maybe I have cheat codes somewhere'

"I really don't know. I don't know you." She said closing her eyes not wanting to see him anymore. Shin sighed.

"Yes you do. You know my name." Shin would just hit his head against the wall but restricted himself. He didn't want Motoko thinking he's nuts. 'She knows my name! Think of some thing more not stupid!'

"I know your name. Shin I don't even know your last name." Motoko eyes opened and both eyes met. 'But I do love staring are your emerald golden eyes...'

"I'll tell you if I marry you. But you said I'm not your type. So you don't need to know." Was all he said. Quite frankly if he tells his name would she find out?

"Dumb ass" Shin eyes expression changed. Sadness is visible. He wanted to tell her everything. But how can he. He is not like them.

"It's Shinichi Kenryuzen" He closed his eyes. He doesn't know what to do. He wants her safety. But he doesn't exactly know how to get it.

"How old are you?" Shin eyes flew open. He looked at Motoko,as if saying what kind of stupid question is that.

"I believe I'm the same age as you."

"You barely aged since the last time I saw you Shin. That's how fast I had recognize you."

"Don't be stupid. I can't really stay young forever. That would be saying I'm immortal in age but not in life." He gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"You grew at least. Your voice had changed." Was all Motoko said. She remembered back then she was taller than him. And that Shin's voice was far softer and gentle back then.

"Yeah,I believe that's a good thing. Women don't really go for the short men. They like tall men. That's why you hear guys singing to girls and calling them shorty."

"Very funny. Speaking of singing why don't you sing while we wait." Motoko sat herself down on the elevator's floor.

"I don't wanna sing." Motoko made a cute face which express 'Pretty Please' "Alright..." He given in. He didn't even thought she can produce such face,a face that she can use against him time and time again.

_When you find the shadow.._

_You will find all the hidden past.._

_A past that needs revealing.._

_Only you can set it free.._

_Set it free..Set it free..We shall see.._

_We shall see..the broken promises,they forgotten_

_he had said he will finsih it even if he dies_

_Protecting and loving it till death takes him..._

_He shall fight with the honor that always leads to death_

_he shall be tortured till he bleeds and he shall kill nonetheless_

_he is not innocent but he seeks for the rights _

_Along the way he finds what he's been looking for_

_Only because he never thought it's what he needs_

_All along fate has already beaten him_

_We shall see We shall See Set if free_

He had finished singing. His voice was gentle but some how the way he had sung it only seems to think of more promises. Or something that will happen,something involving death. Motoko didn't quite know what to say of the song. She felt chills all over her body when he was done.

"Shin,I have never heard of that song before until now. It seems to have hidden meanings to it.Death seems to be in it."

"Mhm..Seems" Was all he said.

XD Yay XD Yay XD this chapter is done

You guys are horrible. Yeah I know people are reading this story. but where are the reviews!? You know what!? Nothing. Forget all of you. I'll discontinue writing this story. -.- (Maybe not)

And did you notice most chapters with other stories are shorter? But I take time on mind to make it long. I even am taking time to reread it again. x-x But screw it I ain't fixing my mistakes. I hope you all enjoy reading. because I have no clue what I wrote. haha,that's funny isn't it? Now anyone wanna guess what will happen to the next chapter? Ha! I bet you can't! I bet I can't 'cause I have no idea what will happen.

Me:Shin,my pal wanna reveal the future?

Shin:Hey! You wrote the song you said it's the past that needs revealing.

Me:But I need to know what happens next! How am I suppose to write it???

Shin:Like how you had written the past chapters complete idiocy and not knowing what you're really saying.

Me: -.-;; You are evil Shin.

Shin:Maybe because I am?  
Me:But you're not!  
Shin:How would you know!?

Me:I created you! I should know how my characters act.

Shin:Then why don't you know how your story goes?  
Me:I blame imagination.

Shin:I blame you.


End file.
